Cave love
by sesshoumarus-slut-puppy
Summary: This is a one shot, and it is about a demon and a girl who fall in love and confront each other.I wrote this becuase i was dared too and i wanted to win the double dare. so here it is. review if you like it. it would make me very happy. LEMON! My own!


**WARNING: LEMON ALERT DETAILED.

* * *

His hands slowly began to rise up from my waist to my chest. His hold on my breasts were firm and made me moan in delight. His left hand left my chest and moved around to my back and then down to my back side. His hand squeezed my ass and his other massaged my breast teasing it and myself.**

**He lowered his other hand to my ass where his original hand was and thrusted my hips against his, I let out a small moan as he kissed my neck and sucked it occasionally. He raised his hand up again and under my t-shirt. Lifting it over my head and lowering it behind my back letting it full to the ground. **

**Bringing his hands once again to my back he unhooked my bra allowing it to fall like my top. Placing his hands back on top of my breasts Gray lowered his head to my right breast. **

**Suckling at it and when he had the right spot he bit it sending an over powering sensation through my body making my body yarn for his pulsating membrane to enter my body. **

**I lowered my hands to his zipper undoing it and slowly pulling them down. After removing his pants all that remain of his clothing was his boxers and his top that I made short work of.**

**Finally bending down to his boxers he placed his hands on my head as I pulled off his bowers and placing my hands on his membrane. Moving my right hand over the tip and flicking it making him moan. Tightly I held it making his penis stiffen up and go hard. I breathed against it making his erection quake with a pleasurable tingle. **

"**Ashley that feels really nice." He stated pleasing harder on my head.**

"**What about this?" I asked.**

**I finally placed his membrane inside my mouth rapping my tongue around it and nibbling on the tip. He let out a pleasurable groan and I started to suck pulling it in and out with a motion that pushed him to the edge. **

**With one last push I felt him ejaculate inside my mouth. His semen swirled around as I tried to swallow the white substance. **

**A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he finished. **

"**Did you enjoy that?" I asked with a cheeky smile upon my face.**

"**Yes…I…did…Ashley." Gray answered between deep breaths**

"**Are you ready for another?" I asked trying to see how many times he could cum.**

"**Yes but it is you turn." He said still trying to catch his breath. **

"**If you're sure you have enough strength?" I questioned**

"**I can find the strength." He said lifting me up and placing my legs around his waist. **

**He carried me over to his red velvet bed and placed me on it. My head lay on his pillows and the blanket under me. He kneeled onto over me and trailed his clawed hands down my body and stopped when they came to my skirt. He slowly pulled it off then raised his hands once again but this time to my panties.**

"**Now we will have to do something about these now wont we?" he explained.**

**And then with one flick of his claws my panties elastic was broken and flung off me into the darkness of his caved domain.**

**Having sex with a wolf demon was possibly the greatest experience of my life. **

**He crawled his way up to me and laid his body against mine where he raised his head up to mine, our lips locked and his tongue enter my mouth. Pressing and twirling against mine our sliver mixed while he pressed his hands against my breasts. He was tasting me and greedily taking advantage of mine body parts which I didn't entirely mind.**

**He retracted his tongue and lowered his head to my chest. Laying his tongue in between my breasts and allowing it to drop even lower. Looking up at me while he continued to follow my body line down to my womanhood he smiled.**

**As he reached my lower cleavage my body began to tremble. He spread my legs and held my thighs while his tongue flicked my womanhood. I scream in pleasure I would have kicked him if he hadn't of been holding me down. **

**I arched my back and dug my hands into the blanket as his tongue hit a sensitive point. He stopped and looked up at me while I was still enduring he delightful torturer.**

"**I can tell that you are a virgin." He stated**

"**How? Be the way I scream?" I asked breathing deeply.**

"**Yes and by the way your sent hits my sexual senses." He said smiling.**

"**Well now that you know this what are you going to do?" I asked**

"**Brake it." He stated.**

**He lifted his pointer finger to my entrance and pressed in gently. A tissue that held my walls together broke with a split second of pain. He removed his finger and licked the slight bit of blood off.**

"**Now you're virginity is broken and you belong to me." He said with a serious voice. **

"**I have no objections to that, so long as I am yours and no one else's I will be happy." I said wanting him to continue his delightful torture.**

**He took hold of my thighs again and lowered his head once more. Placing his tongue at my entrance he slowly pushed it in which made my stomach cramp in a good way. **

**I arched my back and placed my hands on his head pressing him further in and making me scream out his name.**

**In and out in and out, the motion of his tongue made me want more and more.**

"**Gray further, harder, faster." I requested. **

**He did as I asked pushing his tongue further in and taking it out, pushing it back in fast and harder.**

**Finally when the feeling was too much for me to bear I released myself into his mouth.**

**Greedily lucking up my juices he pressed down on my stomach in an act to get out every last drop.**

**Breathing heavily I allowed this selfish act and tried in vain to help. After remove his tongue he came up to my face and laid a wet kiss on my neck, licking the part that joins the neck with the shoulder.**

"**Are you ready for the hard part?" he questioned**

"**Do you think I am ready?" I replied taking firm grip of his membrane and massaging it.**

"**O yes." He stammered**

"**Was that a yes to my question or a yes to the touch of my hand?" I stated with a smile.**

"**Both?" he answered**

**I rubbed it faster and squeezing it every once in a while. I gave it one hard pull and I felt his penis shake while he tried to hold his liquids back. He removed my hand and held it in his.**

"**I don't won't to cum again unless I am inside you." He explained**

"**Fine, how do you what to do this? I know how I want it done but I am happy with any way you wish." I whispered **

"**Like this." He said spreading my legs with his.**

**He kneeled up and wrapped my legs around his with one hand and held his membrane with the other. Putting it to my entrance and placing it in so only his nub was covered. **

"**Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay." He told me**

"**That's fine." I answered getting ready for his membrane to enter my tight walls.**

**He held my hips and pushed himself down. Entering me he was slow and careful trying to get me use to the feeling. Once he was completely in side me he placed himself against me and stared up into my eyes.**

"**This may feel uncomfortable at first so I will go slowly until you are use to the feeling, okay." He explained **

**With out another word he began to pull out and push back in gently so it wouldn't hurt. After a minute or so he stopped.**

"**Is this to much for you?" he asked**

"**No, if anything it is nothing." I answered **

"**Would you like me to go faster?"**

"**O yes" I replied.**

**Once again he started to move his hips up and down, in and out. Taking and replacing my strength with his. Over powering my body and forcing me to scream out his name.**

"**Gray faster, faster, _FASTER._" I screamed **

**He began to pull on my waist for speed as he pushed himself back in. His penis hit a sensitive point on my insides and I moaned so loud it drove a little voice in side him to cry out. _Just that bit further, keep going and she's all yours. Don't stop you almost there, fell her tight walls around you, make her scream again._**

"**I'm almost there Ashley, scream again." He commanded **

"**I'm Cumming Gray." I screamed.**

**And then with one last hard, strong and fast push grabbing my hips and holding me down he ejaculated with in me. Postponing my release, after he had finished my juices trickled down my entrance and on to the blanket.**

**He lent over me with his arms either of me trying not to crush me. We breathed heavily while enduring each others presence. Still inside me his penis vibrated before letting off another load. Pressing in harder he ejaculated once again giving me and overwhelming orgasm.**

**He pulled out until only his nub was covered then he lunged back in. I gasped for breath as he did it again. Pulling out lunging in, pulling out lunging in, a ritual he did several more times then laid his hands on my breast squeezing them before I released again. **

**Then with one last breathe he pulled out completely and looked down at me, his face show and expression that said. Sorry but this may hurt. Then he shoved his way back through my tight walls and collapsed on me as he ejaculated for the last time. **

**Groaning loudly in his satisfaction as his load finished and waved its way through me. We both panted heavily as we recalled the greatest moments of our lives.**

"**I must mark you now." Gray stated**

"**Fine, I will allow you." I smiled**

**He gathered all of his strength and moved his lips to my neck. Extending his fangs they started piercing my skin sending blood dripping down my neck which he greedily lucked up, wanting more but did not take.**

"**I love you Gray." I whispered**

"**And I you Ashley." He whispered back**

**Lying now on my chest he pulled out the pushed back in. Looking up at my reaction he said "Time for round two."**

"**What?" I asked in surprise**

**

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
